Hyper Legendary Bladers
by AngeGirlmon
Summary: What happens when I get the Bladers from beyblade mad at each other then hyper from soda? Read to find out! Now is Random One-Shot's
1. Hyper from Soda

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

It all starts in Ginga's house. All the bladders where there doing something. I walk into a room where Yu, Kenya, and Titi are playing. "Yu! Ice Cream!" I say. Yu was instantly in front of me. " Where? Where?" He asked. " Umm Kyoya ate it?" I reply carefully. " YOYO! HOW DARE YOU! COME ON KENTA TITI LETS GO GET HIM!" Yu yells. " Yea!" I watch them run out of the room screaming. A few moments later Kyoya runs in and shuts the ddoor. Yu runs past thinking Kyoya keep running. "Who told them I had ice cream?" He growls. "Umm Ginga?" I say slowly. Kyoya growls again and runs off the find Ginga. I walk away whistling innocently. I bump into Ginga. "Hey Ginga, Kyoya is looking for you. He wants to eat Pegasus." I say. "AHH! Not Pegasus!" He runs away screaming. I sweat drop. Then I knock on Tssubasa's door. He opens it. "Hey Tssu-tussu, Yu is running around saying you're a girl." I tell him. He just runs past me to find Yu. This was fun. I keep running around making everyone mad at each other. Then I come downstairs to find everyone fighting. "HEY!" I yell they all stop and stare at me. "If you wanna fight you have to drink soda, so your throat don't hurt later." I tell everyone, and somehow they fell for it.

-Ten minutes later-

"WEE! I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Madoka yells jumping on the couch. " AHH I'M A PINK HIPPO!" Kyoya screams running in circles. "YAHOO! I'M TARZAN! WEEEEEEEE!" Yu screams swinging on the ceiling fan from a chicken. Ginga was walking into a wall over and over. Ryuga was singing the barbie song. Dynamis was yelling at pictures. Benkei was trying to eat the fridge. Titi and Kenya were running around yelling "For Narnia!" then they thought that Dynamis was the white witch so they attacked him with spoons. Masamune was yelling he was batman and King said he was robin. Tssubasa was dying his hair rainbow. I filmed this all. This was sooo going to Funniest home videos. Also I was gonna show it to explain to everyone what happened.


	2. Ginga and The Living Burger

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

This is it! Yes I decided to make this one-shot story a random one-shots story! Randomly posted with random topics. Note: The title and summary only are for first chapter!

GINGA AND THE LIVING BURGER!

The gang was eating burgers. Everyone was saying how good they were. Ginga had just come outside. "Burgers!" Ginga exclaimed.

He ran over and grabbed one. Suddenly he was hit by lightning. Everyone was shocked. "Where did that lightning come from? It's a perfect sunny day?!" Madoka exclaimed confused.

Ginga then screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. The burger in his hands had grown arms and legs! "What the-" Kyoya was cut off.

"Hey put me a down!" The burger told Ginga. "What that burger is ALIVE?!" Everyone yelled at once. "Why of course I am! My name is Bob. Bob the Burger." Bob told everyone.

"Oh my gosh this is a major break through!" Tssubassa said. Then there was a muffled scream. " !" Yuki said. Everyone looks toward Ginga. He had ate Bob! "Yummy!" Exclaimed Ginga. Everyone sweat dropped. So much for the living burger.

Hope Everyone is pleased with this chapter! Brownies for reviewers! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!


	3. AN

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BEYBLADE

OKAY SO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS. SO LEAVE SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM. THANKS!


	4. Wet-Hair Project Part 1

DISCLAIMER: DOESN'T OWN SO LEAVE ME ALONE. O.O I JUST RHYMED

HEY EVERYBODY! *DODGES TOMATOES* SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING THIS IN A WHILE. IVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER RANDOMLY. MY INTERNET IS OUT AT THE TIME I AM WRITING THIS. SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

BeyBlade: The Wet-Hair Project

Kyoya and Ryuga were standing on the bridge talking after a long day of training. Kyoya was leaning over the rail and Ryuga was leaning back against it. "So I ran into Gingka today." Kyoya said out of nowhere.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryuga said staring at him confused. "Nothing really. But it gave me an idea for a prank." Kyoya said to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me." Ryuga said excited about pranking Gingka.

"I thought that it would be funny if we wet Gingka's hair to see if it would fall down." Kyoya told him getting up from the rail. "That's not a bad idea. I like it. When do we start?" Ryuga asked turning to Kyoya. "Tomorrow morning." Kyoya said with a smirk.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

(Over at Madoka's shop)

Gingka was talking to Kenya about their beys when he got a bad feeling. 'Uh oh. Something doesn't feel right. Oh well it's probably nothing.' He thought before continuing his conversation.

OHHHH GINGKA BETTER WATCH OUT. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT SOME WAYS YOU THINK THEY SHOULD TRY TO COMPLETE THEIR PRANK. I'LL GET THIS POSTED AS SOON AS I HAVE INTERNET. TILL THEN PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!


	5. Wet-Hair Project Part 2

**Heyyyyyyy...Um yeah long time no see...*Dodges Fruits* I'M SORRYYYYYY! I have been meaning to update I really have! I just got caught up writing chapters for my other stories...and with high school...and I was busy reading a bunch of stories...Hehehe I'm here with a new chapter for you guys though! Here we go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AT THE MOMENT. THOUGH MAYBE I'LL GET IT FOR CHRISTMAS HAHAHA :)**

*The Next Morning*

"Yawnnnnn..." Kyoya let out a long yawn as he followed Ryuga down the street. "Will you quit yawning already! You're getting on my nerves!" Ryuga growled turning to face the lion blader. "Well it's not my fault that I'm tired. You're the own who dragged me out here this early!" Kyoya said glaring at the dragon blader.

"Hmph. I just thought it would be better if we got an early start so that we can plan out what we are gonna do. Besides it's only 8." Ryuga claimed as he continued walking down the empty sidewalk. Kyoya looked around the street watching the few people walking around. "Still too early in my opinion." He muttered under his breath before raising his voice.

"Do you even have a plan?" He asked looking at Ryuga. Ryuga turned to face him. "OF COURSE I DO YOU NIMWIT!" He yelled hitting Kyoya in the head. "WATCH IT YOU IDIOT! I CAN STILL KICK YOUR BUTT!" Kyoya yelled back making sure not to cuss. He could still hear Madoka yelling at him...

*_FLASHBACK_*

"_Watch your mouth Kyoya!" Madoka yelled poking the green haired teen in the chest. "Like I'm going to listen to you." Kyoya huffed turning to walk away._

_Kyoya only was able to take a few steps before he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head and he collapsed clutching the aching spot. Madoka stood behind him with a wretch in her hand as she continued to yell at him._

_*****END FLASHBACK*_

Kyoya shook his head to clear his thoughts before focusing on the angry teen in front of him. "You listening to me moron? I'm trying to explain the plan." Ryuga said watching Kyoya shake his thoughts away.

"Yea I'm listening so will you get on with it already?" Kyoya kicked at a rock on the ground. "Whatever. I've got a few ideas of how we can do this. Let's just start with something simple." Ryuga reached into the backpack he was wearing and pulled out some water balloons.

"We just shoot these at him when he walks down the street." Ryuga said handing them to Kyoya. "Alright then let's get to work." Kyoya said as the two teens headed of to fill up the balloons.

*****Later That Day*

Gingka was walking with Madoka and Kenta. They were planning for a tournament that was coming up. "Alright! I'm so gonna win this!" Gingka cheered. Madoka looked around and was glad the street was mostly empty.

"Well I'm participating to Gingka so you're gonna have to beat me first!" Kenta said facing Gingka. "Okay then I'm battle you! Right here right now!" The red haired teen pulled out his bey and got in position. "Guys! Please don't battle in the street!" Madoka cried out as Kenta also pulled out his bey.

"Awww okay. Let's head to Bey Park! We can battle there!" Gingka put Pegasus back up and turned to run to the park with Kenta. Both of the boys stopped when they heard Madoka scream.

Gingka spun back around to face the mechanic "Madoka whaa-." Gingka cut himself off as he took in the scene. Madoka was soaking wet with pieces of rubber on her and the ground. He slowly sputtered before bursting out laughing.

*****On A Nearby Rooftop*

"Dang it. We missed!" Kyoya said as he and Ryuga lowered their slingshots. "No duh." Ryuga replied as they quickly ducked away when Madoka began yelling at Gingka and looking around to find the culprits.

"Eh. It's not a big deal. We'll just move to Plan B." Kyoya shrugged walking towards the door leading inside. "Yea sure. Whatever." Ryuga followed as they got ready for their next attempt.

*At Madoka's Shop*

Madoka was sitting on her couch covered in a blanket as she tried to get warm. "When I get my hands on who did this they're gonna be sorry they were ever born." She promised looking angry.

Around her Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, and Yuki were sitting and looking at her.

"Who would do this ?" Yuki said glancing at him. "Well...I don't know. But we're gonna go find them for you Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Yea! Let's go B-b-b-bull!" Benkei yelled rushing to the door. "Hey! Wait for us-." Kenta said before he stopped. Gingka and Yuki stopped standing behing him. "What the heck?!" Gingka cried out.

Benkei was sitting right outside the door soaking wet with a metal bucket sitting on his head. "Who would do this to meeeee?!" Benkei cried out and the bucket echoed his words.

"Poor Benkei!" Kenta said as the three teens rushed to help him up. "Don't worry Benkei! You can stay here with Madoka and warm up. The three of us will keep looking" Gingka told him with a big grin.

*In An Alley Across The Street*

Kyoya and Ryuga were sitting on the ground across from each other watching the events across the street. Kyoya face-palmed as he watched Gingka send Benkei inside before running off with Yuki and Kenta. "That idiot!" He muttered refering to the bull blader.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Ryuga glared at him. "Well sorry! I just thought we should give it a try!" Kyoya growled as he started glaring back. "Whatever moron. From now on we stick to my plans." Ryuga declared as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Like they work any better." Kyoya said as he did the same.

**And there you go! Part 2 of the Wet Hair Project. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be out soon so no worries! Leave a review telling me what you think! Till next time, JA NE!**


End file.
